Trying
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Matt and Gabby decided that they were going to start trying to have a baby.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **A/N: Ok so I know that I've been totally MIA lately but I've had to hospitalize my son for a couple of days and I got stuck with the bug along with my bf and daughter so let's say it's not exactly good for the creative juices to be flowing. That being said, I watched last night's Chicago Fire and probably like most of you, that last scene gave me so much feels so I decided to write an extension of it so I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Matt and Gabby watched as truck 81 turned the corner, taking Bria and her date towards prom. Gabby was smiling at the thought of a happy girl, one she had helped in a more maternal kind of way rather than being a savior. All of that stirred her desire to have children of her own, something they hadn`t talked about in a long while.

"I wanna start trying again." She breathed out, allowing her heart to be full again.

Matt's brain registered what she said as a smile still lingered on his lips before he looked down at her. "Yeah?" He had wanted that for a while too but there was always something getting in the way of that, wether it be Bria in the past or Cordova only just recently.

She looked up at him with a bright smile of her own and nodded before nodded and a soft giggle escaped her lips. Matt instantly leaned down, pulling her ever so lightly towards him and pressed his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. Her hand came to his chest for support before she moved it to his cheek, deepening the kiss. "How about we start trying tonight?" She asked as they slightly pulled away from each other.

"I'm not sure I can wait until we get home." He kissed her again but this time with a little bit more force, both hands resting on her cheeks, his right thumb gently stroking them.

"I doubt you want to be arrested for indecent behavior captain." She gave him a teasing smirk.

"It wouldn't do anything good for either of our career." He kissed her agin. "Let's go home." He pulled her to his side and they walked the short distance to his truck before they drove home.

Gabby sat closer to Matt on the front seat and nibbled on his neck, making it so much harder to concentrate on what he was doing. She enjoyed the reaction she was getting from kissing his neck so she ran her hand on the inside of his thighs, getting an instant reaction from him.

"Gabriela." He moaned, closing his eyes ever so briefly.

"Matthew." She grazed her teeth against his neck, his fingers tightening against the steering Wheel.

"You're going to get us in an accident." He hissed even though his body was reacting in an entire different manner.

"I don't see you complaining."

"We're almost there, please." He almost begged.

"Fine, you party poopper." She instantly sat straight and looked straight ahead until they made it home. Matt cut the contact and went to open her door, helping her out of the truck. As soon as he pushed the door closed, he pushed her against the truck and attacked her lips with his, one hand firmly on her hip and the other against her cheek, holding her in place.

"Party poopper my ass." He growled as his lips made it to her neck.

"Matt, inside." She whimpered, her insides on fire. His lips stayed to her neck and he helped her hoist herself against him, letting her legs wrap around his waist. The short way to their door was spent kissing and as soon as they managed to open and close the door, their clothes went flying all over the place, leaving a trail all the way to their bedroom.

"I hope you're ready." He started kissing her neck after he gently laid her down against the sheets.

"Ready for what?" She tangled her fingers through his hair.

"To be physically exhausted." His smirk told her everything she needed to know. He didn't wait any longer before thrusting into her, all the way to her core, a scream of pleasure escaping her lips. They made love without intermission for hours, not able to get enough of each other. It was well into the night when they both fell exhaausted, Matt weight falling evenly on Gabby as she pulled him to her, the two desperately needeing some air in their lungs to recuperate.

"Sooo." Gabby grinned as Matt rolled off of her.

"Physically exhausted." His breaths were rugged as Gabby giggled from his answer.

"Well you were the one who told me to be ready."

"And were you?" He rolled to his side and pulled her against him.

"Not quite for this." She traced circles on his chest. "But." Her fingers made their way south and she took him in her hand, making his gasp. "But I'm ready for more." She kissed him, moving her hand up and down against his length.

"I love this trying thing." He moaned against her lips, rolling completely so he was now on top of her. He kissed her neck and his hands found hers, bringing them over her head. "Ready to try some more?" He whispered to her ear as he entered her.

"Oh yeah." This time, Matt moved slowly in and out of her as he kissed her neck this time. Gabby's fingers digged into Matt's back as he thrust all the way to her core, making her moan out loud. "Matt." She whimpered as he quickened his pace, his hand grabbing tightly onto the bedframe to try to control himself as he drew close to his release.

"Gabby, I can't." He groaned into her neck as she pulled him in close, her body tightening around him as she lost her fight to keep control, Matt getting his release seconds later."

"Wow." Gabby breathed out as the cuddled together, her legs wrapped around his as they tried to get their breaths back, their body covered in sweat.

"I"ll say." He kissed her forehead, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How about we recharge our batteries?" She breathed in his scent as her heart started to calm down.

"That's a good idea." He pulled her to him and they kissed tenderly before they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Gabby woke up the next morning , her hand running against the cool sheets to her right. She stood up slowly and slipped in a pair of panties and found the first thing under her hand, Matt's shirt before she slipped it over her head and padded towards the kitchen. She found Matt in nothing but his boxers, his back to her.

"Good morning." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Morning." He smiled to himself as he kept cooking. "How did you sleep?"

"Best sleep in a long while but my body is aching." He pushed the food from the hot stove and turned in her arms, wrapping his own arms around her waist.

"In a good way I hope." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Definitely." She mumbled against his lips. "But now I'm hungry." Her tummy growled to support her statement, making Matt laugh.

"Food is almost ready." She released him from her grasp and let him finish the food as she jumped on the counter to watch him. She licked her lips as she watched him move around the kitchen.

"I think the food might have to wait." Matt could sense her eyes on him and he smirked, knowing what was going through her mind.

"I think we have no choice." She pulled him by the hand so he was positionned between her legs and she kissed her, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We are you to have funn trying." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up, making her giggle as he took them back to their room, leaving the breakfast to become cold on the counter.

* * *

 **A/N: So there you have it. Sorry it took me some time to write this but I hope you guys like it. Please take a few seconds to review before you go, it's always apreciated. - Sarra**


End file.
